The Dress
by AwesomeMJay
Summary: I always wanted to write a Ellie/Sarah fic! There will be a little Chuck/Sarah interaction! One Shot. T because I'm paranoid?


**Author's Notes: **Ok so I love Sarah/Ellie interaction so I couldn't resist this! I've had this idea in my head for a while so I'm going to execute it. Please review! Because reviewing is like a drug... Once you have one you need more and I don't want to go cold turkey!

**The Dress**

Eleanor Faye Bartowski had never been one of the stupid girls. She'd never been the one kept in the dark about anything, she knew all the gossip and how to stay out of the latest headlines. So when Eleanor Faye Bartowski was faced with a problem that could only be solved using the most adept of extraction methods she did what was necessary. What was needed to find out the truth. A woman on a mission some might say, for not even a fool would stand in her way. The picture of serene washed over her warm features as she deciphered the best cause of action. To find out this secret.

After all she was a doctor, she was used to making calculated decisions for a patient's wellbeing and she knew how to estimate people's reactions to situations. She knew she had to tread lightly with this one but also be forceful to get the information pertinent to her assignment. They'd returned from their honeymoon yesterday but she still hadn't been able to shrug off her feelings of suspicion. The Captain had now gone for his first shift at the hospital and after this awesome vacation he was feeling refreshed and eager to work.

Chuck had left too, she was unsure as to why. Maybe he was trying to find a new job? Maybe he was going to aim higher and do something worthwhile with his life because everyone knew he deserved more than the BuyMore. How she loathed that place, it's where everything always goes wrong. The bachelor party, the hostage situation... Jeffster. Ugh. One of the reasons her first wedding had been totally ruined by their idiocy through _Chuck's_ moronic attempt at stalling the wedding. Although he did make up for it in the form of her second wedding, which in all honesty was more perfect than she could ever have imagined.

That feeling was still there though, her prey sat unaware of her forward assault. Act normal, she thought to herself as she walked into the kitchen smiling wanly at her target, she didn't suspect a thing. Stage one complete. Stage two, offering the food.

"Pancakes?"

"Hmmm?"

The blonde sat at the table was absorbed in whatever newspaper article she was reading, this was a distraction to the plan Ellie thought indignantly.

"Pancakes? I'm making pancakes so I wondered what flavour you wanted?"

She pursued the target.

"No Ellie, I wouldn't want to be-"

"Don't finish that sentence if you want to be breathing in the next few minutes, you _are _a part of this family whether you want to be or not!"

She knew that the blonde would feel slightly guilty due to believing she had offended her but she knew it was necessary. Sarah Walker needed to give answers. Answers Ellie would get by the end of this morning.

"Pancakes would be nice..."

Sarah immediately amended her declination for pancakes quickly in fear that her cover boyfriend's older sister might just use her as an ingredient for pancakes if she refused again. Note to self – never refuse to allow Ellie to cook her any type of food. It was strange how such a warm and friendly woman frightened her, maybe due to her guilt over her feelings for Chuck or maybe because she knew if Ellie found out about all she'd done she'd hate her. She had no idea, but she knew the brunette frightened her almost as much as her little brother.

Phase two complete. This was easy. She began to hum to herself throwing together a quick pancake mix and putting it on the heat trying to make Sarah feel more at ease. A relaxed target will tell you more than a tense one. She let the target immerse herself in the newspaper article once again humming to herself wondering which type of assault to chose. A forward assault? Or a subtle one? Choices. Life is so full of these choices, and soon she'd find out about the target's choices.

She flipped the pancakes like an old pro before laying them down on a plate with a small cube of butter on the top. Next came a quick slosh of golden syrup over both dishes and they were ready to be served through the critique of the expert pancake maker. The dishes can wait, right now phase three has begun. She wandered out of the kitchen holding two glasses of orange juice and two sets of knives and forks. Quickly placing them onto the table she once again disappeared into the kitchen to emerge three seconds later with two plates of pancakes. If these wouldn't loosen Sarah's lips then she didn't know what would.

"Mmmmm... Ellie these are _SO_ good! It's like a little piece of heaven!"

She grinned as the target began to compliment her dish, phase three complete. She knew the blonde really did love the pancakes but also part of her praise was to amend the fact that she believes she offended her earlier. Ellie began to cut into her pancakes and took a small mouthful and shot a satisfied smirk to Sarah, she finished eating the piece of pancake and began cutting another one noting Sarah had a mouthful of pancake again. Noting her opportunity she began phase four.

"So Sarah, why did Chuck stall on my wedding day to have a quickie with you?"

She took another bite of pancake as though what she'd just asked was just polite chit chat over breakfast. Sarah on the other hand was not anticipating this blunt attack delivered in a polite tone. As soon as the words escaped Ellie's mouth Sarah's pancake had seemingly been in the wrong place at the wrong time as she began choking back on the piece of cakey batter. Grabbing the orange juice quickly she downed the entire class getting the pancake down her throat. Still clearing her throat as she spoke.

"Erm... Ellie... We weren't... Well... Doing _that._"

She casually took a sip of her orange juice allowing Sarah's face to turn a shade of red even she thought was impossible. She listened to Sarah babble and justify that doing that was not the reason for the wedding to be postponed.

"How did your dress get ripped?"

She quirked an eyebrow at the frazzled blonde as she took another bite of her pancake waiting for her reply.

"The dress! Oh... I just... Erm... Tripped? Yeah tripped..."

"Sarah I see you as a sister, you can tell me the truth."

"But that is the truth-"

"Ok then Sarah, although I am disappointed that you wouldn't at least offer me the truth I will pretend this never happened..."

She knew that telling Sarah she was _disappointed _would make her tell her the truth because being disappointed is worse than being angry or upset or chewing her out. She would know the truth soon.

Sarah _hated _being told someone was disappointed in them, it's worse than someone being angry at you for doing something stupid. It's what a parent says when scolding a small child. She knew she couldn't tell Ellie the truth that she, Bryce, Chuck, Casey and his assault team destroyed her wedding.

"I'm sorry Ellie, you're totally right... It was mine and Chuck's fault, we're really sorry..."

She had caved. Phase four complete. She knew right now she could get Sarah to do anything that she wanted her to do, so she began phase five. Why should she be the only one to benefit from this victory? Sarah was going to tell everyone the truth. She would help everyone.

"I forgive you, I mean you're my sister. You practically live here – actually when are you moving in?"

She knew she had caught the blonde off guard yet again.

"Erm... Chuck and I haven't really discussed-"

"Say no more!"

In one fluid movement Ellie had her phone in her hand and was rapidly speed dialling what appeared to be Chuck's number. A look of utter terror masked her face as she frantically tried to convince Ellie not to do whatever she was going to do to Chuck via phone.

"Ellie! Please NO! You're like a sister to me and you wouldn't want to ruin my... relationship?"

"This needs to be done Sarah!"

"Ellie no-"

She whined constantly holding out the last letter of no for a few seconds trying to convince her to hang up the phone, but Eleanor Faye Bartowski was on a mission now.

"Charles Irving Bartowski!"

The worst thing about the phone call was that she could only hear Ellie's responses.

"Why haven't you asked your girlfriend to move in with you?"

"No she doesn't! She just said so now!"

"Well you should!"

"That's good."

"And when will this happen?"

"Have you picked out the ring?"

And that was the point in which Sarah Walker classically fainted... Ellie dropped the phone and rushed to Sarah's side allowing the doctor in her to take over as she expertly called in an emergency for an ambulance to pick her up in case of concussion. Maybe she shouldn't have pretended she was still talking to Chuck for those last two sentences after he hung up...

As soon as had been given the message that his girlfriend had been sent to hospital with a possible concussion Charles Irving Bartowski panicked. After all it was his cover girlfriend who he may possibly have a relationship under the undercover thing, what else would a sort of boyfriend do? When he realised his sister, Ellie, had been there and jumped into action made him feel at ease so he stopped by the flower shop to buy her favourite flowers on his way to the hospital where his sister worked. Stopped by the chocolate store and bought Sarah her favourite chocolates, and finally stopped by the cafe to get her favourite coffee and some breakfast items.

When Charles Irving Bartowski entered his girlfriend's room he noticed something off when he was at the bedside. When he noticed what was wrong he put the flowers, chocolates, breakfast items and coffee on the bedside table. Sarah, who had been watching his actions, was about to speak but was rendered speechless when she saw that one Charles Irving Bartowski had leant down on one knee.

"Chuck, we can't get married. Especially not because Ellie forced you to!"

This was when Charles Irving Bartowski raised his head for a moment to look at her with a look of pure puzzlement on his face.

"I was tying my shoe lace-"

He gestured towards his Converse shoes that were now tied in a neat bow, he gave her a lop sided grin until he realised what she had said.

"And Ellie didn't tell me to marry you..."

"But she said about a ring!"

"No she didn't, she said we needed to move in together because you wanted to but I hung up after she told me it was good."

Her face now had that look that he loved, the look that told him she was calculating a situation and connecting the dots until comprehension occurred.

"She played me..."

"W-What? Ellie would never..."

"No she ended the conversation and said about a ring and I thought she was still talking to you and that's when I fainted! I bet it's payback for the wedding!"

"The wedding?"

"Well I kind of told Ellie that the reason you postponed the wedding and my dress was ripped was because we were... you know..."

She looked around the room and whispered to his conspiringly.

"Have sex."

Chuck's face blossomed into a bright shade of red before he broke the whisper by shouting

"WHAT?"

"Well she thought we were, then she said she was disappointed..."

"I just can't believe..."

"Hey Chuck?"

"Yes Sarah?"

"No more family conversations over breakfast."

**Author's Notes: **Hah! I always wanted to do a fic from Ellie's point of view especially after what happened in The Ring! I really enjoyed writing this little one shot, I may have to write some more Ellie stuff.


End file.
